


As if I could have a happy Ending

by RyuSora (Soraiko)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Actually it's somehow a good End, Fluff, M/M, Might be Out of Character, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraiko/pseuds/RyuSora
Summary: This is a Ambreigns Fanfic."I have to tell you something. Something that might change your view of me - but i still have to tell this." Nah, i'm not good with summaries so please give it a try ^^"





	As if I could have a happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As if I could have a happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532278) by [Soraiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraiko/pseuds/Soraiko). 



> soooou this is my first try writing an english Fanfic. I've translated my fanfic by myself so there will be some (or many) mistakes. If you find anything: please tell me :D 
> 
> I'd love to read some reviews as well - i love to get some critic or praise (if there is some to praise xD)

There weren't many well-disposed things on the world. I had to realize this countless times by myself. Since my childhood I was forced to fight for everything – nobody did me a favor or helped me. However, it made me strong and that's why I came so far.

 

At the beginning I stood alone in the ring and wrestled like my life depended on it. When I think back now I can tell that it was indeed a time like this. It was actually **too** long. However, first thing is first. Make yourself comfortable and be prepared for the following, because it won't be pleasant.

Until one certain point in my life it was „me against the world“. At this point my life changed – as I view it now – forever.

 

I cannot remember anymore when exactly it happened but it was during spring. I met HIM when I was on my way to the ring. Yes, it was a man who took my attention – and he still has it even now. Even if I have to say that it's even worse than back there. He just appeared in my live and he has always refused to leave.

He had a brown taint, black hair, which was long enough at this time to reach his shoulders, gray eyes and a strange but nonetheless hot tattoo – a Samoan tattoo as he told me later – covering his whole right shoulder. I noticed then that I was **starring** and even during my match I had to think about him. It wasn't surprising that I lost this one match. At least it didn't surprised me. It would be better if you don't ask me why I can remember something as unimportant as me loosing this match!

 

The first time i got to learn more about this man was a coincidence. I met him at a ordinary bar. Truth to be told I cannot even remember WHY I was there. Maybe because of an unimportant... ah it was because of a friend. No... he was an ass. He decided that he doesn't _need_ me anymore and dropped me like a hot potato. And he was only one of many and he wouldn't be the last one doing this. I didn't really know what was **different** so that no-one wanted to be near me. Still... I couldn't blame him either. You could say I was on the lowest step concerning society. Friendships – long friendships – might always be only a dream. Something I cannot gain no matter how famous I would be. Well back to the topic at hand: I just wanted to drown my sorrow and forget him.

I didn't learned much about the other wrestler. Perhaps I was a little bit more drunken than I thought. On a second thought that can't be true. Why? Well... the night would have found it's end with both of us in one bed... or in this case in the restroom. The reason for my lack of memories seems to stay unsolved but I can remember one thing really good.

The name, his name. The Samoan was Roman Reigns. His name really suites him. He looks like a man who could  _ reign _ and take the lead. Just thinking about his name let me feel this  _ weird _ feeling. At this time I just accepted it as a result of the hangover I've gotten. It's almost ridiculous how dumb and blind I was. To make on thing clear: I can understand my behavior because he was just a stranger. A real hot stranger. 

 

After this rather... awkward meeting we hang out together more often and we even met more often at work, too. At the beginning we had to face each other during matches and beat the crap out of our “opponent” (well it was most likely more like  **he** beating the crap out of me but whatever).

However, our wish to fight  **with** instead of against each other were accepted by our boss. Together we stand in the ring as a team and we watched each others back. When we were opponents we got close really fast. First friends, best friends and after the decision that Roman and myself should be a team we finally became brothers. At this time I was happier than I ever was and somehow it scared me. 

 

During NXT I befriended Seth Rollins as well. Why I have talked to him in the first place? Maybe because of his hair color or his big nose. It doesn't matter – the result does. Exactly this result was another friendship – even with my fears about loosing them again – and Roman had this friendship with Seth as well after a short amount of time. We were probably a bit too fast inseparable and Mister and Mistress McMahon seemed to notice this development as well. They made our special bond to our ticket to the main rooster – and I loved this idea. 

 

Sierra.

Hotel.

India.

Echo.

Lima.

Delta.

 

SHIELD – the strong bond between three men, between three brothers which wanted to get to the elite with each other. All of this was worth a movie but no-one payed attention. Or no let me correct myself: They payed attention but they hated us for now. Maybe even despised us. We three accomplished so much together and nobody could stop us. Not one of the other wrestler were able to defeat us or to break the SHIELD apart. However, the WWE-Universe hated us. They used to cheer for us back at NXT and now they booed and wanted to get rid of us.

I was used to it and it never concerned me. Roman however was another story. It hurts him every single time when he saw and heard the hate of the audience but he still went on. I can remember me saying to him that he could dissolve the team and that he deserved more than those negative reactions like it was yesterday. Now that he is seeing someone he doesn't deserve his situation even less. It was like a punch in the face to find out that Roman hat a woman at his side but i'll tell later more about it.

Seth had problems with being a heel, too. The only reason he was still part of the team is the fact that he liked the feeling of having power – I think he even loved it.

 

I hadn't a problem with people wanting to get rid of me. Still there was one thing that rubbed a wrong spot. They hated me, us, because of our bond – our friendship – that hold the SHIELD together like glue and gave us strength. The SHIELD was our connection. It was very real and everyone hated it. I always knew that I was more of a hindrance for both of my brothers than a help and it was like another punch in the face to get it shown like this. There were always Roman who guaranteed me that this was not the case. He just knew me too good. He noticed every single change even when I said nothing.

 

Even thought I liked Roman – loved him (after all this month I could accept it) – I started avoiding him. It was during the time the SHIELD began to break apart slowly because the authority wanted it like this. Avoiding him in my private life helped me with acting more real during the show. However, it destroyed little pieces of me, too. It was only an act. Something written on a sheet of paper. Still it made my fears of loosing my brothers worse. I know I couldn't keep going if they decide to abandon me. Getting rid of a hindrance or garbage.

I just couldn't be near Roman anymore. It was very impressive to find out that there was no chance left to get closer to him than “just” friendship. It was after a hard and difficult match that Roman had to participate in. I just wanted – needed – to go to him and asking about his well-being.

One second after entering his room I already wanted to leave. I got to see Roman pressing a woman against the wall, plundering her mouth. I really wanted to leave but I couldn't move. Like I was turned into stone. Instead of leaving I just stood there, watching and feeling the pulling in my chest. Both of them haven't noticed me. I think they were to occupied with their own _pleasure_.

The kiss deepened and I still stood there frozen and watched them with wide eyes. The women let her hands roam to Roman's silky hair. Demanding more while pulling him towards her. I felt like I might throw up at any moment. I've done nothing until Roman slipped his right hand under her shirt. She moaned pretty loud and this sound woke me from my stasis. At least I found my voice again which escaped my mouth with a ironic bitter sound: “Don't let me bother you.”

 

I believe you can imagine why avoided Roman even more. It was to painful to be near him. The stranger was his fiancée and they are planing to marry each other at the end of this year. Just another slap from fate itself in my face.

As far as I know they have a daughter, too. Her name was Jo ëlle Anoa'i and I guess everyone could see the love for her in Roman's eyes. I was also pretty sure that he loved his “little girl” more than the woman. Or some ordinary guy like me who couldn't offer anything to him.

I was depressed when I learned about it. Sometime I think “depressed” is too harmless. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt completely helpless. My dream about having a relationship with Roman just shattered before my eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing against it. He would be  _forever_ a brother and nothing more. I wasn't sure if he really sees me as a brother. Maybe it was just an act. 

I missed Roman. I missed his black soft and silky hair, his deep voice, which was able to gave me goosebumps, and his eyes. They were full of feelings and at the same time show like almost nothing of those feelings. I missed everything on him. Even his ever calming aura. I was afraid of losing my control everytime I saw him. I didn't want to hurt him by being pushy. Never would **I** be the source for Roman's discomfort. Neither physically nor mentally. And I was sure I **am** able to hurt him in once way or another.

 

Still that wasn't everything. One week later, halfway trough May, we were called to our chefs. They gave us the new script about The SHIELD and I got shocked anew. At the bottom of the script was something I always hoped to never see. To see a part of my fears come true during this time was hard to take.

 

“ _2 nd of June 2014: dissolving The SHIELD through Seth Rollins”_

 

Nobody liked the idea besides the McMahon. Problem was that heir word were the law at WWE so we had to go separate ways. No-one was allowed to see us together in private either. Everything has to be kept a secret – and I hated it. Since the beginning I knew that something like this can happen – **is going to** happen – but now... after what happened between Roman and me. It was hard to take in.

 

Let's make a little time skip. You know probably the rest of the match between Roman and Brock Lesner. Nothing great happened. However, I have realized that my friendship with the Samoan is more important than an unfulfilled love. It was a halfway solution but I was at Roman's side again as his best friend and brother.

Roman married his fiancée – no I don't know her name – in December but he didn't looked really happy. I've never found out why he looked so _neutral_ during his marriage. Maybe it was better this way.

 

The next important moment in my life was in January. I was brought to a hospital after one match. They took some blood and my wounds got treated. Everything was like always during my stay at a hospital.

They said I could leave soon – on Wednesday to be precisely. I almost felt normal until something unexpected occurred. The chief doctor came to me on Wednesday and his eyes made me feel uncomfortable. I was able to see a mix of sadness, doubt and worry. His words changed my live forever – until my death – and that wasn't an exaggeration.

 

“ _You have cancer - leukemia. There is no chance left to heal it.”_

 

My world shattered in thousand, no million pieces and I didn't care to put them together again. It fits my life. It was the perfect ending for someone like me. I was on the last step of society and I got told more than once – and shown – that there would be no-one who might be able to love me.

And now I would just disappear from this world without a trace and no hope of healing. I will vanish from the life of everyone I knew and cared about and I would leave Roman behind too. Maybe it was really better this way. I should have known since the beginning but I turned a blind eye on it.

I refused to stay at the hospital and left it after signing those papers. I went straight to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. And I told them everything. I told them also that I wanted to keep wrestling until the day I day.

 

They changed the manuscript so Seth will keep his World Heavyweight Championship. I started to make Seth and Roman as happy as possible. They were my brothers and my last _support_. Seth was able to keep his title. I knew that he loved his title even if he never wanted to approve it.

And Roman... I gave Roman more free time. I took his over as much of his work as possible and managed to gave him more time with his family. He deserved it and I wouldn't make him as happy as his little daughter did. Well of cause Roman noticed my change of attitude but I just blocked every attempt of him. I never answered his questions and told him that I wanted to gave him something me will enjoy. I told him to spend time with his little family and hoped he will enjoy it. He shouldn't lose a woman like his wife because of his work. After all he will need her when I'm gone. Except it won't bother him when he get to know the truth.

 

With every week it got worse. I got weaker slower and  _fragile_ . At the 8 th of July it was so worse that I almost lost against Bo Dallas. Someone, who was one of the weakest wrestler! Truth to be told I was the only one who was weak. I stopped going to the doctor because I didn't wanted to know the exact day of my death. I didn't wanted to count down every day, hour and minute I have left to live. I wanted to live as long and good as possible. Well, it didn't last long.

 

It happened in August. I had a break down on my way to the ring. That's what a disturbed Roman told me who sat beside my hospital bed. Behind him I could see Triple H, Stephanie and Seth. Something said me that it was time or at least soon. Those eyes mingled with sadness told me everything. With a “how long have I left?” I had my certainty.

Circa three hours are left. Three hours to tell my brothers the truth. To explain my sudden change and every single decision I made. I asked my chiefs if they might leave so could tell Roman and Seth everything in private. It already is difficult enough – I don't need it to be more difficult as it is. They left but not without a long farewell and a hug from both of them. Roman and Seth just stood there and didn't know what's going on. Both of them seemed to be on edge since they saw the tears in Stephanie's and Triple H's eyes. I tried to sit upright but it only ended in a almost hysterical coughing of mine.

 

It took a while until I calmed down again. I watched both of them intently and begged them to let me finish my story before they interrupt. I won't have the strength to explain everything 'til the end if they would interrupt me. They nodded and Seth left the room in a hurry just to came back after a few seconds with a stool. And I began talking. I told them about my past and my first meeting with Roman. Next was the time during our career until the day I had to hear that I had leukemia. I said them everything – even things that might have been less important. Afterwards I just waited and saw my whole life rushing through my inner eye. I looked at the clock.

One hour. Maybe more or less. Who knows? Seth was the first one to react and hugged me. The embrace was almost bone crushing but it reassured me at the same time. It almost let me feel like everything will be alright and all of this is a bad dream. I knew it was just an illusion. I knew this is real and that my life is as good as over. The hug was bone crushing and at the same time it was so loose. As if he was afraid to break me apart. He looked into my eyes and I could see his tears glittering. Without wanting to actually I had to grin.

 

“ _You are the Champion, Sethie. You have no reason to cry.”_

 

It was painful to see my little brother like this and to know it would be the last time seeing him. My mood dropped into sadness but I won't allow myself to show it. I looked towards Roman and I saw tears as well. It made me speechless. Even now after all this years he possessed the ability to stun me with his beaty. Still I wanted to say one thing before it's too late. After all I haven't anything left to lose.

 

“ _I love you Roman. Always have. Promise me on thing? Be happy with your family.”_

 

I saw the tension in Roman and smiled sadly. Of course it bothered him. That's why I've waited until now. Seth was still embracing me but he straightened himself a bit. I pulled him down to me again and dropped my head onto his shoulder. Then I started to cry.

Everything was too overwhelming and I didn't want to hold all of my feelings back anymore. I hated myself for it. It should have never ended like this. I wanted to give Roman more time and yearned for more time with the big guy. I wanted to see how Seth find his “perfect girl” and marry her. Even I had some things on my own list as well but it seemed like it was never meant to be.

 

I was tired. Truth to be told I haven't slept much lately. It was only tiredness I'm sure about it. Death would be different. That's what I always thought. It must be only tiredness. There was still time left. It might not be much time but there was time left.

 

“ _Keep an eye on Roman, Sethie. Love 'u, little brother. Be happy, kay?”_

 

My funeral wasn't nice. All my co-workers were there and Roman and Seth. I was able to see all of them and I was happy to see that everyone was there. It seems like there were some people which had a connection to me. It was cowardly to leave their life without saying goodbye but there wasn't a choice. Actually I had never planed to tell Roman and Seth my little secret.

My funeral wasn't nice at all. Everyone cried. Crying was something I never to achieve. Roman on the other hand stood there like a statue and his expression was blank. It was almost scary to see Roman Reigns with no feelings on his face or in his eyes. I was there as well observing all of the wrestler. As a ghost or something similar. My theme was played during the ceremony and I was grateful that they haven't picked some heart-breaking sloppy song.

Wrestling was my whole life beside Roman and I missed it even after a few second of being dead. Where I had to go now were surely no wrestler.

 

Almost everyone left after my funeral. Yes, almost because one man stayed. Roman stayed and was starring at my gravestone long and intensely. I had nothing to regret. Okay maybe that was a lie. There was one thing I regretted. It was my confession before my death and the fact that I never kissed the Samoan. Those kisses on his temple to show him that I was proud of him doesn't count... at least that's what I'm thinking.

A quarter of a hour later Roman moved for the first time since coming here. He took a step towards my grave and pulled something out of his jacket. At the same time he started to talk and I thought he might be able to see me. However, he still starred at my gravestone. Of course it was impossible for him to see me. He said to many things and after a while he stand there crying and a hiccup started as well. Nonetheless he held the box firm in his hand. He opened it but I there was no way I could see what is inside.

 

“ _You know... it was supposed to be yours. I wanted to give it to you many times but I just wasn't brave enough. It's the least I can give you now. See it as my farewell – I will never come back here, Dean.”_

 

Roman picked something from the box and laid it on the solid ground. Just now I was able to recognize the item. It was a  _ring_ . Roman just laid a  _RING_ onto my grave. My heartbeat increased. I wanted to kiss and hug him and tell him that I would forever be by his side. But it was impossible. Neither was there a way back nor a way to get noticed by him. What I  **can** do is protect him without him noticing and without receiving a “well done” or “thank you”. It's worth the effort as long as he lives and achieves whatever he want.

 

Much time passed since then. I sat on my own personal cloud and watched over Roman and his life. His daughter grown into a beautiful Teenager and he had no divorce with his wife – despite all their problems and little fights. Probably because of Joëlle – who knows?

I've given myself the task to protect my dear big brother from any harm. From everything life, faith or coincidence would throw in his way. I rescued him when I was supposed to get involved in a deadly accident. I also helped him to get the World Heavyweight Championship (I put some of my own weight onto the opponent) and I healed his diseases.

 

As time flies he got his second child. A son. His name was Jonathan Anoa'i and I didn't know what to think about the name.

He knew that Jonathan was my name thanks to me telling my whole life to my two brothers before I died. My mother gave me the name a few seconds before she passed away. However, I got rid of it as soon as I began wrestling.

He was a lot like his father and he had almost nothing from his mother. There was just one thing that was rather unusual. He had _my_ dimples, which you could only see when he laughed. I didn't know how this was possible but I hadn't the strength to think about it. I also protected Jonathan and Joëlle as much as I was able to.

There is one thing I was unable to protect Roman: himself. He wasn't the same anymore. He never laughed and he was calm – almost too calm – but he still loved his family and I'm sure that will never change.

 

Seth visited sometimes my grave with his wife. He told her stories about me and it was always the truth. He never made something up or said something which would made my life better than it actually was. He kept me in his memories with all my problems. He never tried to make me flawless in his memories. And I was really grateful.

At this point I saw that the date on my gravestone was the 7th of August. I could remember this girl which I met by chance. She took all the money she had saved to meet me and the others. Her English wasn't this good but her wish was more than good. She wanted to become an author and I hoped she'd done it.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (sarcasm ahoy!)

 

I open my eyes slowly. To think about my whole life and relive every second isn't enjoyable. Not even after all these years but I am still proud of it. There aren't many who made it as far as I have. It may be true that my life ended too early but it doesn't change anyting. I have learned to accept and “live” with it.

A few days ago – I think it's a week in total – Roman started to die slowly and I just sit here watching. I cannot do anything against it. He is old – really old. Everyone's time is up at a certain point and now it's Roman's time to say goodbye.

To tell the truth: right now is his funeral and I hate my for being unable to be there as well. But he will be here soon. With me. He has a good heart, a good soul. He  _must_ come here to the place I am. Everything else won't be fair.

 

“Dean?” I have to smile. I knew he will be joining me soon. I turn around and there he is. He is young again. Just as young as he was when I left him thirty years ago. “Roman!” I run to him. There was no chance in hell... er heaven that I shouldn't do it. I have missed him all this time. Even when I had more work to do than ever. His family is a catastrophe but nonetheless lovable.

The second I stand in front of Roman I embrace him with a bear-hug. “I've missed you so much all those years long!” I start to cry again and I don't want to do something against it. He has every right to know that my heart still belongs and will forever belong him. “I missed you as well, little one”, answer the black-haired and I look up to see his eyes. He is still bigger than me. “Little one?” he just nods grinning.

 

“I still have to tell you something. I love you too – I always have.”

 

And one second later his lips are on mine and can't stop myself from crying even more. I'm so happy right now. His lips are as soft as I always imagined and they fit perfectly on my own. “What about your wife?” I have to ask, “and Jo ë lle and Jonathan?” He look at me with curious eyes and at this moment I remember. I am actually not supposed to know Jonathan. “I knew you were there. I felt it”, Roman said almost smirking, “and my children will understand it. About my wife... well it was never love. More like the wish of my family and the restraint of society.”

I bury my head in his shoulder and cry all my worries, happiness, relief from my soul. At the same time I almost inhale his smell. I cannot believe that he is really with me – finally. After more than fifty years and he confess me his love so easily. Like it's like this for years.

 

Now you know my story and I hope you liked it. At least somehow and if it's because of this rather weird end then so be it. I love it like it is. It's a bit sad that there aren't any trees here. I would crave a “R + D” with a heart in the bark. Just for you.


End file.
